


Bea's Tale

by FestivalGrey



Series: Galar's Gravid Gym Girls [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bea out here corrupting gym challengers smdh, Bestiality, F/M, Hips, Impregnation, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Psychic Abilities, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, just kidding Gloria was already into it, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Her victory fresh, Gloria should be celebrating. But all she can do is stare at Bea's luscious figure. And the Gym Leader has quite the story to tell about how she got it...
Relationships: Bea/Gardevoir, Gloria/Raboot
Series: Galar's Gravid Gym Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563511
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Bea's Tale

“And the winner is… Gloria!”

The young woman pumped her fist high in triumph as the cheers of the crowd thundered around her, drowning out the announcer. She was making good time so far in the Gym Challenge, but her battle against Stow-on-Side’s Gym Leader had been the hardest yet.

As the crowd’s elation soared, the Gym Leader herself strode across the battlefield. Sandy-haired Bea caught Gloria’s hand in a firm clasp, pushing the badge into her palm, and the older girl leaned in close so that Gloria could parse her words. “Let’s go freshen up, shall we, challenger?”

Gloria nodded mutely, still held aloft by the glow of victory. As Bea strode with purpose towards the women’s changing room, Gloria followed after, still in a daze. Her pokemon partner—a Raboot—followed after her, dutifully matching her stride.

The locker room was sparse but immaculate, a perfect complement to Bea’s personality. As the Gym Leader methodically toweled off the sheen of sweat she’d picked up during the battle, Gloria sank onto one of the benches, still overwhelmed. The crowd’s cacophony was muted by the concrete walls but still present, continually surging like waves crashing against the sand.

As Raboot hopped up to sit next to his trainer, eying her with concern, Gloria took it all in: the fresh taste of victory, the distant roar of the stadium, the feeling of the crisp uniform on her skin.

As Bea stripped out of her uniform and into her bra and panties—no-frills and pale grey, befitting her personality—Gloria blinked. She was into girls as well as boys, and had enjoyed the sleek sexiness of Nessa and the chic appeal of Sonia—but Bea was on a whole other level. The martial artist was toned and muscular, with a dangerous, fluid grace that added far more intrigue than any makeup could have. But more than that, she had pert but appealing breasts, and…

Wow. Those _hips._ Gloria had thought Bea’s uniform had left nothing to the imagination, but this was something else. Seeing her like this—in just bra and panties—made her appreciate just how sublime the Leader’s body truly was.

Turning to face Gloria, Bea rested one hand on her hip. “Congratulations are in order, challenger. Your challenge is now over halfway…” She trailed off, noticing Gloria’s interest in her, which just made the younger trainer _eep_ and blush even more, burying her head behind her hands. Raboot looked back and forth between the two with affected disinterest.

If Gloria’s attentions bothered Bea, she didn’t show it. “Oh, enjoying what you see?” she said. Her tone could not even remotely be called “flirtatious,” but even the mild twinge of amusement that colored her voice seemed at severe odds with the persona she wore on the battlefield.

“I—I—y-yeah,” Gloria said, uncovering her face. She was still spectacularly red.

“Into _these_ , eh?” Bea said, rubbing her hand over the curve of her hip. The other woman only nodded.

“H-how—” she managed to stammer out.

Bea leaned back. “How’re my hips so big when my chest is so trim? A fair question. Could just be genetics.” Her voice was tomboyish and a little scratchy. “That’s what I usually tell people, anyway.” An impish smile touched her lips. “But given the connection I saw between you and your Raboot on the battlefield, I think you might be a kindred spirit. So maybe I could share my secret with you after all.”

Gloria furrowed her brows. What was Bea talking about?

The Gym Leader kicked back, sighing. Her face bore the look of one who was strolling down memory lane. “It was a few years back, now. I was around your age. Freshly graduated from school, just like you, and ready to take on my Gym Challenge and the world. Even back then, I was a Fighting-type fanatic.” She winked at Gloria. “Prided myself on beating pokemon with a type advantage over mine.”

She sprawled over one of the benches, still clad in her undergarments. Gloria burned with attraction as she took in Bea’s sleek, toned abdomen and her long, powerful legs. “Back then,” Bea continued, “I had a bit less weight to throw around in the hip area, let’s just say. Not that I really cared at the time. Regardless, me and my team traveled to the farthest, uncharted fringes of the Wild Area. There, in deep fog, we found it: a Gardevoir.

“I thought my team was ready, but I couldn’t have been more wrong. It swept us aside like ashes in the wind…”

Despite reminiscing about a loss, Bea’s voice sounded strangely… wistful.

“I was too immature to take the loss well. I tried berating the wild pokemon, but then, suddenly, I found myself unable to move. Rings of psychic power had shackled both my wrists and my legs, keeping me immobile.”

Gloria could just picture what Bea was describing. She was already anticipating what would happen next; her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. There was no way. Had Bea—Gym Leader of the Galar region—actually…?

“Oh, how fruitlessly I struggled,” Bea said with a wistful giggle. “Meanwhile, it came close and started inspecting me. Or should I say, _he_ came close _._ Gardevoir are so unfairly stereotyped as female, but behind the slits in this one’s ‘dress’, I could already see his slender, porcelain-white cock.”

Bea rolled her head, meeting Gloria’s eyes over her shoulders and grinning. “I had been raised to think that pokephilia was wrong. And yet, as the pokemon brushed his gentle fingers over my skin, my thoughts weren’t on how terrible this was. Instead, my breath was catching. You see, there was a _reason_ I had picked the Fighting-type, Gloria. I was—and still am—attracted to pokemon, especially humanoid ones. The Fighting-type has the highest proportion of humanoid pokemon, so… it seemed a natural choice, even if had been too timid to act on my desires.”

“But Gardevoir took that issue out of your hands?” Gloria prompted.

“Oh, _did_ he,” Bea purred. “Still bound, I deduced what time of year it was—mating season. I couldn’t imagine there were that many females in the area, given how remote it was. So for me to fall into his lap would have seemed marvelous. And at that point, my long-held fantasies had done away with any reservations I might have had. By the time he peeled my clothes off with his powers, I was wriggling my hips at him and biting my lower lip; _that’s_ how open I was in my desperation. Thankfully, he didn’t disappoint.”

A low blush of arousal blossomed over Bea’s face. “Ohhhhhhh, the feel of his cock in me… I’ve never truly felt full since, not without it. He held me there in the air with his powers and just fucked me, holding close and crooning in that fey voice of his.He wasn’t a vigorous fucker. His strokes were slow and passionate and _oh,_ so very, very deep. I was quickly reduced to a crying, sobbing mess, a slave to my own delight, overwhelmed with pleasure and pain. When he came, the seed warm inside of me, I barely felt it, so lost was I in my own orgasm.”

“What happened next?” Gloria asked. She could feel her _own_ pussy responding with arousal at the story. Raboot was staring at Bea with wide eyes, and his own… _interest_ was showing.

“He left into the fog and his cuffs dissipated,” Bea said. “So I comported myself and walked out—or hobbled out, rather. It was such a deep fuck that I was tender for days after. I reflected back on the event with fondness, and thought that would be that, until…” Bea glanced down. “My belly started to grow.”

Gloria’s breath caught in her throat. “You were—impregnated by—you g-gave birth t-to—you’re a _mother_ to—”

“That’s right,” Bea responded. “I was carrying a baby Ralts. I had been impregnated by a pokemon.”

Her hand rested idly on her bare tummy as she told the story. Gloria wondered if the placement was by design. “My belly grew, and fast,” continued Bea, “but this was my first time birthing anything, let alone a pokemon! So in addition, my body prepped me. I grew ravenously hungry, and my breasts plumped up with milk. Not to an impressive size, mine—I’ll never have a big rack, regardless of how many children I bear. But it also blessed me… with these.” She ran one hand over her hips. “Big birthing hips to help carry my offspring into the world. So I continued my journey—”

“Huh?” Gloria cut in, her voice surprisingly sharp in the empty locker room. “You continued even though you were…”

“Expecting?” Bea said. “So what?”

“But you were—there was a baby _pokemon_ in you!”

Bea’s laugh was husky. “Oh, there sure was, and I loved every second of it. He was so active, that little Ralts of mine; constantly tumbling and turning… it kept me on my toes, and I quickly grew to love the sensations. But really, nobody _knew_ I was pregnant with a pokemon. They couldn’t tell just by looking. So I went about my journey, letting everyone think that I was undergoing a normal pregnancy… just as _you_ undoubtedly thought, when you passed a pregnant stranger with a pokemon in her belly. I guarantee it’s happened at least once, Gloria. We’re more common than you think.”

Gloria’s cheeks burned at the thought—had she really been near a woman impregnated by a pokemon without even knowing it?—as Bea continued. “The nurses knew, of course, but then, they usually do. They’re not so innocent themselves. I’d say a good half are sexually active with pokemon, with the consequences to boot.

“So I had my Ralts baby and took a brief sabbatical from my journey, spending a month recovering and nursing him. He was so ravenous for milk, I soon almost forgot what it was like to not have his tiny mouth tugging at me.”

“What happened to him?”

“Gave him to my little sister,” Bea said. “Told her it was a very special catch and made her promise not to trade him. She’s been watching him ever since. He’s a Kirlia now.” She glanced down at her own body with undisguised pride. “A healthy regimen of training got my boobs back to normal size despite their milkiness, but nothing worked for the hips—and I quickly enjoyed them, seeing them as a reminder of my pokemon offspring. They only grew with my future pregnancies—oh yes,” she said, delighting in Gloria’s surprise. “Didn’t I tell you? I was attracted to humanoid pokemon and had built a team of them. No point in being bashful after squeezing out a pokemon of my own. I bore the child of my own Hitmontop, and later had a tryst with a wild Machoke that gave me my current top battler.”

She rose, stretching. “So there you have it,” she said. “These hips are the badge I wear with maternal pride. They’re reminders of my offspring.”

Gloria tried to say something but her mouth was too dry. She could only manage to force out a “Whoa…”

“You might be wondering why I’m telling you this,” Bea said. “Well, I’m sure that what I saw out there on the battlefield was more than just a normal connection between trainer and pokemon. You _want_ him. Don’t you?”

Gloria gulped and looked down at Raboot. The Fire-type was glancing up at her, engaged for the first time since the battle. He was looking at her with unfeigned interest, his little cock standing firm at attention.

It would be a lie for Gloria not to admit she’d had certain thoughts regarding him…

“Tell you what,” Bea said knowingly. “I’ll tell my staff to leave you be until you come out of the room. I’ll say that you’re celebrating your victory with your team. Which won’t be _entirely_ inaccurate, will it?”

Gloria burned bright scarlet as Bea continued. “Take as little or as much time as you need, love.”

Throwing on her normal clothes, Bea took her leave and gave the instructions to her gym staff. Gloria emerged almost forty-five minutes later, walking with a tenderness she hadn’t displayed on the battlefield and looking dazed but happy. “Well?” Bea whispered to her, escorting her away from the locker room. “Where’s Raboot?”

“Resting in his ball,” Gloria said. “He’s tuckered out. He’s—I—”

“You’re welcome,” Bea said coyly.

After Gloria’s victory in Stow-on-Side, Bea kept her eye on the challenger. Gloria did well for herself, rising through the ranks swiftly despite—or, in Bea’s view, because of—her sudden and unexplained pregnancy. Commentators openly speculated on who the father was, but nothing was known for certain, except that once, several months after her victory in Stow-on-Side, the challenger—now so gravid she could barely move, and accompanied by her starter, now a Cinderace—had taken a sabbatical. When she returned several months later, trim and smaller and confident and fighting fit, a few commentators brought up her pregnancy, but the gossip had passed and no one was asking questions on her baby or its father anymore.

And elsewhere, in her house on Route 2, Professor Magnolia had found herself the recipient of a healthy, newly donated baby Scorbunny—the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long! Sword and Shield have consumed my life for the last little bit, haha. But I was inspired to write more work for Bea, who instantly became one of my favorite poke-girls :9
> 
> Glad to be writing more pokephilia ;D


End file.
